We meet again
by S T I L L
Summary: It has been one year since the shikon-no-tama was finished and Kagome has returned to modern times. She is ready to take on college at Tokyo U. but comes across familiar faces. Including one Sesshoumaru who is disguised as Kagome's professor. [SessKag]
1. Chapter one: Why Hello, Stranger

**Title:** We meet again

**Disclaimer: **Yeah not mine, I don't even own a car. How can I afford the whole Inuyasha series?

**Summary:** It has been one year since the shikon-no-tama was finished and Kagome has returned to modern times. She is ready to take on college at Tokyo U. but comes across familiar faces. Including one Sesshoumaru who is disguised as Kagome's professor. Kag/Sess! NOT AU

**BEFORE YOU READ: **This is not AU! Sesshoumaru and blah blah blah whoever else survived 500 years up to Kagome's time.

* * *

_**Chapter One: Why hello, stranger.**_

* * *

It's been a year since the shikon-no-tama was completed. A year since she and the Inu-tachi had defeated Naraku, Inuyasha chose to be condemned to hell with Kikyou, Kagome said her goodbyes, left Sengoku Jidai, sealed up the well, and returned to her somewhat supposedly normal life. 

"Mom! I'll be fine! Really, no need to come to Tokyo U and help me get settled!"

Kagome was now 18, and ready to jumpstart her normal life as an aspiring college student! How exciting. Not.

She missed the days of battling demons, hunting shards, berating that perverted monk, taking long baths and chat with Sango, playing with Shippou, and of course Inuyasha. She missed him so. Even if he didn't love her back the way she had, which was proved when he went to hell with Kikyou, she still missed him as a friend. She wasn't broken-hearted. She knew it wouldn't have worked out anyways.

Well what am I just standing here for? I'm going to college!

She wore a determined face and said her goodbyes to her family. All of which were sad to see her go, knowing they'd see less and less of her, they had missed her when she was battling demons and now they would miss her when she would enter college.

She raced to her car and counted the valuables, suitcases, and things she would keep in her dorm. A part of her couldn't wait and a part of her didn't want to leave the shrine knowing that place kept many memories. Although, time must move on and people must change and Kagome entered her car and drove to Tokyo University.

* * *

If Kagome knew this place would be so crowded she wouldn't have considered schooling here! the scents of many and auras of students filled her insides. 

Kagome gained many things before the shikon jewel was completed. For many, her miko powers, she could sense things humans couldn't. She was like... a super-human! She chuckled a bit at this when she found out she could sense powers and youkai coming near.

Right now Kagome felt the aura of someone familiar. It was faint and Kagome chose to let it go. Afterall she needed to find out what her classes were.

After settling down in her dorm and trying to get along with a quite arrogant room-mate Kagome decided it was best to leave her dorm and try to explore Tokyo U. It was huge! Kagome set off to student counciling to get a copy of her class schedule.

She was going to major in History. Something she knew a lot about! This was going to be a peice of cake. Although, she didn't want to stop there. She wanted to take Health&Medicine and also a teaching class to finish it off.

She was so excited!

She stood in front of student counciling in front of a short old woman behind her desk and asked for her schedule.

"Ahh, you're new?" She replied, obiously not giving her the schedule.

"Err, yes. The schedule?"

"Oh right! Last name?"

"Higurashi."

"Alright, Higurashi... Higurashi... Higurashi! There it is! Alright let me print that out for you."

Kagome smiled and murmured a small thanks as the woman left to the printing room. She came back and with a small pink paper in hand she gave Kagome her schedule.

"Here you are! Nice choice of classes. These teachers are quite astounding, very good teachers."

"Heh, thank you."

With that she left the office. She scanned her schedule.

Class A: Health&Medicine- Dr. Nakamura- Room 61.

Class B: Teaching- Proff. Suzuki- Room 53.

Class C: History- Proff. Taisho- Room 81.

Phew. Only three classes, that's good. Classes start tomorrow, I should head to the student bookstore and purchase my books before then. She set off to the bookstore but something stopped her.

She sensed that familiar aura again. Where was it coming from? It was faint but slightly distinct, it must be some sort of youkai! She searched around for a bit but only noticed students and proffesors. She thought best to leave it alone, knowing she would get no where and people were staring at her curious state.

Right, whatever that is I must look into it later, I can't let it interfere with my classes. And right now I need to find my textbooks!

She entered the bookstore and was amazed how big it was. It looked like a library! Boy, she wondered how big the library was if this was just a bookstore! She wondered how she would ever find her books! She asked the store clerk but she was too busy helping another costomer. This left her to find the books herself.

Ugh, how great. She'd been going through the shelves trying to find the books she needed. It had been half an hour since she's started and it annoyed her. She'd never find them at the rate she was going!

She turned around violently in her anger and frustration only finding herself bumping into someone who carried an armful of books. The books he carried dropped and Kagome couldn't help but pick them up for him. She didn't look at his face and looked down as she returned the books to her 'bumperee.'

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going, please forgive me!"

"Not to worry!" He said.

She looked up at his face.

He looked strangely familiar. As she looked at him his eyes widened and he seemed to be amazed looking at her.

Kagome silently questioned at the look he gave her. It was the type of look someone had when they just realized something. Kagome just swept it off and continued to converse with this man.

He had short cut dark red/orange hair that went up just above his shoulders. He looked young but Kagome could tell he was older than 20 but younger than 30. He definitely looked older than her. He wasn't too tall, but he was taller than Kagome, he was about 5'9 and wore a suit. He had a name tag that said 'Mr. Taro'. Obviously he must work here! She concluded her must've been carrying those books and placing them in their right spots on the book shelves.

The strange awkwardness was cut when 'Mr. Taro' spoke.

"Let me guess, you're a new student here?"

"Aah, I am. My names Kagome."

This only made the man's eyes widen again at the mention of her name. He shook his head after seeing Kagome shooting her eyebrow in a quizzed look.

"I see. I work around here, do you need help?"

Oh thank kami! She found help at long last! She thanked her clumsiness as she showed him her schedule and he led her to the sections where she would find the books she needed. Although, something still bothered her.

His presence felt so familiar. It was faint but she felt she knew him, he looked familiar, not in a sense that she'd SEEN his state before but that he reminded her of someone. Who was he?

"Thanks for your help! If it wasn't for you I don't think I'd have ever found these." Mentioning the textbooks she carried in her hand.

'No problem. Well... I'll see you around."

He flashed a smile and took off.

Yes we definitely must meet again. He just felt so familiar, Kagome had to get to know him!

She paid for her books and returned to her dorm. Awaiting her was a full night's sleep for tomorrow would be a busy day, indeed.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru, you will not guess who I just came across!" 

Said 'Mr. taro' as he entered the known Sesshoumaru's office.

"Enlighten me." said the Sesshoumaru, not looking up for he was getting his assignments ready for tomorrow's classes.

'Kagome! It's Kagome!"

His head shot straight up. After 500 years since their last encounter, it would be interesting to see a familiar face.

"You know? That woman who traveled with us! The one I constantly talk about! She's here! In Tokyo U, I found her!"

"I know of who you talk about, Shippou. Where did you find her?" he was extremely interested in this find. He had not known her well, hell, almost everytime he'd met up with her he'd try to endanger her or her comrades in some way. Although, he was eager to meet her again. This time, peacefully.

"In the bookstore! She was there buying books for her classes! And you will not guess what her third class is." Shippou said excitedly.

Sesshoumaru's lips twitched upward as he knew what the answer was. She was in his class! He would be her teacher! Yes.

Kagome Higurashi's third class would be history, taught none other than by Proffesor Taisho.

Sesshoumaru Taisho.

* * *

**A/N:** Eeek! They know she's here! Ohh, the next chapter will be exciting! 

Well I hope it's not confusing whatsoever, Mr. Taro is Shippou, Mr. Taisho is Sesshoumaru and they work at Tokyo U... blah blah blah.

What do you think about it?

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE forgive me, I have no idea what college is like, especially college in JAPAN. So if there's some bits and pieces you know about it, It'd sure be helpful, thanks!

Oh&I'll try to update once or twice a week.

**Review please. It really only take like what, 2 minutes out of your life.**

**Next Chapter will include:** Kagome starts her first day of classes.


	2. Chapter two: You Look Familiar

**Title:** We meet again

**Disclaimer: **Yeah not mine, I don't even own a car. How can I afford the whole Inuyasha series?

**Summary:** It has been one year since the shikon-no-tama was finished and Kagome has returned to modern times. She is ready to take on college at Tokyo U. but comes across familiar faces. Including one Sesshoumaru who is disguised as Kagome's professor. Kag/Sess! NOT AU

**BEFORE YOU READ: **This is not AU! Sesshoumaru and blah blah blah whoever else survived 500 years up to Kagome's time.

* * *

**_Chapter Two: You look familiar

* * *

_**

_His lips brushed against hers, a sensational feeling across her spine as he did so. He circled her so that he was behind her, his arms holding her in his lap. She fit perfectly. Nibbling on her neck and caressing her every curve, Kagome let out a moan. Her eyes closed and opened again as a sliver of white hair was in view._

_Then all of a sudden he spoke._

_"Oh, Kagome... RING RING RING RING!"_

Fuck.

She scrambled about her bed trying to turn off that blasted thing that rang next to her ear. She swiped it off the bedside table next to her, it was fragile and fell onto the ground, smashing bits and pieces off.

Mental note, buy a new alarm clock.

Ugh. This was definitely not what she needed. What a pleasing dream! She had no idea who he was, though that white hair was definitely a clue. Inuyasha? Maybe, but even when she had fancied him before she had never dreamt about him! The only other person with white her she knew was Sesshoumaru. She didn't even want to know what it meant if she was dreaming about _him._ Not that she disliked him or anything, he had helped out in the end during the last battle with Naraku. She respected him a great deal and found him to be insanely attractive...

KAGOME! There's no time to think about this dream of yours, your first class is at 8:15 with Dr. Nakamura! And right now the time is...

Knowing that her broken clock wouldn't help much she glanced at her roommate's clock, who of course was not in the room having slept over at someone else's dorm. Thank kami she didn't see me savagely attack my alarm clock. She would've thought I was mad! Or that I had really bad seizures... Anyways...

The clock had read 7:39. Good. She had more than half an hour to get ready, although she's still have to find her class she'd decided she'd just ask around.

She got up and grabbed a towel, toothbrush, toothpaste, and clothes. Heading over to the women's bathroom she shared with others. Her dorms weren't too bad, she applied at a women's dorm so as to not share a room or bathroom with perverted men. Ugh. No, she would definitely have to cross that out of her high school experience.

After her shower and getting ready she returned to her dorm and grabbed her book bag, she glanced once again at her roommate's clock, noticing she had 19 minutes left. Great, enough time to find her class. She decided she'd just eat breakfast later, after-all her class would only be an hour long, and it would take 35 minutes till her next class after that. She'd just eat breakfast then.

Running out of her dorm she passed busy students buzzing around, getting from class to class, some heading to the cafeteria, and some doing who knows what! She studied her schedule.

Class A: Health&Medicine- Dr. Nakamura- Room 61.

Great, ok. Room 61...

Rooms were in numerical order with 4 different buildings creating a sort of square shape. In the middle of the four buildings was a large field where some would just 'hang out' between classes, maybe eat, discuss studies... blah blah. The first building(building A) at the north was pretty much info center. The principal's office, student guidance, nurse, teacher's lounge, etc. The second building at the east(building B) contained the first set of rooms, starting with room numbers 1-28. Bulding C at the south was numbers 29-56, and the last building, bulding D was located on the west side and contained rooms 57-84. And the cafeteria was easy to find which was right next to the dorm buildings, the library, and the student bookstore, located right next to the school.

Anyways, onto looking for room 61.

She entered building D, trying to locate the room. She read the doors as she passed them.

"57, 58, 59, 60, 61! There it is!"

She stood near the door, letting the students enter before her. She was hesitant to enter for she had heard what her teacher was like. From what she had heard he was strict and extremely picky. He was also a person to pick favorites, meaning, if you didn't worship him, you were instantly meeting with a fail.

She sucked in a confident breath, raised her shoulders and straightened her pose and entered the room with a determined face. The room was crowded! It was filled with about 50 students, the room wasn't too large in the first place, too! Trying to find a seat was hard but she finally found one...

In the front.

She mentally cursed herself for not arriving earlier. Kagome had always hated being in the front! Being in the front meant obvious torture, for example being called on! Kagome didn't always know the right answers, and this teacher was probably one of the hardest of them all and would definitely mark her down. Being the front meant being watched closely, and if any wrong move was made, she'd be meeting her death.

Anyways, she took her seat just as the bell rang, Kagome sighing in relief that she hadn't been late. Her teacher turned around after the bell had rung, finishing off what he wrote on the board and faced the class.

Let's just say his personality matched his face.

He had brown hair that had grey spots, he probably tried to dye his hair back to the original color to stop the graying but failed and missed some grey spots. His face was pudgy and wrinkly. It resembled a big, fat, raisin. And no, no, no not any regular type of big, fat, raisin... No this was the type of raisin that you'd pinch between your fingers and had some type of gross spots which definitely lowered it's edible capability.

"Everything you've heard of me is true. And if you dare mess with me there's a packet of paperwork I'd love you to do for detention. This isn't first grade where we learn everyone's names on the first day. Ohh, no. You'd only _wished_ it was."

I heard several students gulp, only to gulp hard myself. He was pretty intimidating.

"Look at those around you."

That we did. Mental note, approach that cute guy in the back row someday. Our attention headed back to him as he started speaking again.

"Soon some of you will not be able to take the heat of this class and will leave until only a fraction of you are left. Really, I don't care about any of your grades, that's your job. My only job is to teach it to you and hope you all get it into your thick heads. Now... our first lesson. Turn to page 16 in your textbook and read the first chapter. Once you have done that carefully follow the instructions on the board."

Kagome knew she'd have a loooong time spending in the library doing homework when she read the instructions on the board. They read:

Write a 3-page front and back essay on the introductory of Medicinal herbs.

Due in 2 days.

Whaaaaaaaat!

Let me just crawl into a corner and die, please.

Then she remembered her teacher wouldn't let her do that so she just opened her textbook to the sixteenth page and read...

And hour passed by and the bell rang.

"Thank Kami!"

Ai! You Baka! You just said that out loud!

Thankfully no one really paid attention, eager to leave the room as soon as possible.

Kagome only followed suit and gathered her books heading to the cafeteria thinking why oh why did she take health and medicine?

* * *

Kagome quickly paid for her bagel and decided to sit under one of the cherry trees planted in the field in the middle of Tokyo U. Ahh. It was just like her little heaven. Well, at least until she had to go back to class. 

Spreading some cream cheese on her bagel she remembered that she had heard Professor Suzuki was a kind-hearted middle-aged lady who used to be a kindergarten teacher in her early twenties and was promoted to a high school teacher, and helped land her a job in Tokyo University teaching those who... well... wanted to become teachers! What a funny job, to teach those how to teach others.

Anyways, Kagome didn't think her class would be very hard considering everything she'd heard. From two people talking to each other the other day about teachers she'd heard that Professor Suzuki's class was easy, all you needed to do was copy down the right notes, pay attention, respect her, be nice, and you earned an easy A! She knew her sources were correct because it was from them that she'd heard Dr. Nakamura was a completely arrogant man whose only intention was to pass the school year with some money in his hand. This was truly right.

She had also heard that Professor Taisho, who she'd have after her next class had quite the looks. She'd heard he was extremely attractive or as the other girls put it, "hot!". Hmm, how interesting. She'd heard his class was up there and you'd only pass if you were really trying, it wouldn't be easy.

Kagome finished her bagel stood up, brushing the crumbs off her clothes when she sensed that familiar aura again. She quirked her head to the side trying to find the source but it was once again faint and scattered about the mass of students heading to class. HEADING TO CLASS!

She approached a nearby student and asked for the time.

Shit! Kagome had to hurry to her next class, it was almost starting!

She completely forgot about the aura she sensed before as she picked her book bag and raced to her next class.

* * *

So the kitsune _is_ right, she _is_ here. 

He watched her get up and brush what he saw were white bread crumbs from her clothes. She looked around as if she felt something. Could it be that she had sensed him? He tried his best to cover his demon aura though it wasn't completely covered.

I wonder if she is in any of the classes I teach...

Nevertheless, to see her again would definitely be interesting.

It wasn't that he had taken a liking to her, she was merely an ally. Someone who he had fought with against Naraku. Though he couldn't say anything about Rin who he remembered used to blab on about the miko.

No, this Sesshoumaru is just eager to see a familiar face, he reminded himself.

* * *

"Hello Class, I'm your teacher, Professor Suzuki. Let me introduce what you'll be learning this year…" 

She explained on and on about the idea of the class, the objectives, what she expected you to learn, blah blah blah. But Kagome wasn't interested in that. She only listened with half and ear, her mind more into something else.

That familiar aura she sensed earlier and yesterday wouldn't get out of her hair! It's definitely a youkai, but why does it feel so familiar? I MUST FIND OUT.

She emphasized by smacking her hand hard on the table.

A rosy blush crept onto her face and said a sorry. She sank into her chair…

Never before was she so eager to finish a day off.

* * *

RINGGGGG 

The bell rang ending the class; a feeling of relief sank into Kagome. It wasn't that she hated the class, it was just immensely BORING. Oh well, at least it's better than her first class.

Well I have 35 minutes until I have my last class (THANK KAMI!). What should I do?

She couldn't track down the aura she sensed before because she couldn't feel it anymore and she didn't feel like running around the huge campus of Tokyo University looking for someone she possibly didn't even know.

Kagome decided to enter the library and do a bit of the essay due in Dr. Nakamura's class. She found her spot under the cherry tree and sat comfortably in the shade it produced. Maybe this would be a permanent spot for her.

Kagome didn't feel much like doing the essay but instead leaned back onto the base of the tree and observed around her. She saw students walking around in groups with their friends.

It wasn't that she was unsocial. She could make friends easily. She could strike up a conversation with a stranger and they'd get along fine, unless it was some sort of freak-o with an obsession of hentai or something of that sort.

Kagome laughed, it reminded her of Miroku. Oh how she missed her dear old feudal aged friends. She knew their corpses were already deep below the ground he was sitting on but she couldn't help but reminisce on their times together. Her eyes became glossy and she fought back the urge to let the tears fall. Kagome shook her head, reminding herself she had to get over it.

Right.

Essay time.

* * *

She opened her book bag and continued reading the chapter on Medicinal Herbs. 

Before long, 25 minutes passed and Kagome packed her things into her book bag, heading to her next class.

Her schedule read:

Class C: History- Prof. Taisho- Room 81.

She searched for the room, and before long, found it. She felt that familiar aura stronger than ever as she stood before the door. She was about to turn the door knob and enter but another hand reached for it at the same time. Well look who it is.

"Oh hello, Kagome is it?" ((Italicized is Shippou's thinking.)) _Smooth Shippou, pretend you first met her yesterday. She'll realize things soon enough._

"Hai, Mr. Taro. Nice to see you again." Said Kagome, flashing a smile, wondering why he was entering Mr. Taisho's class.

"You have Mr. Taisho?" _Of course he already knew the answer to this question since he had seen her schedule and helped her pick out her books._

"Hai! Ano… can you tell me about him? I've heard much about other teachers but not much about him."

_Oh, you already know more about him than you think._

"I'm afraid you'll just have to wait until you have his class, Miss Higurashi."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. She had never told him her last name! How did he know? There are hundreds of other students here, it's impossible that he knows the last names of all of them! And he just met me yesterday…

Noticing her uneasiness, Shippou realized his mistake. _Kagome's probably thinking I'm some sort of stalking freak!_

He pretended to check his watch, and hurriedly said good-bye saying he needed to be somewhere and that she should go to class because class was starting in about 3 minutes.

Kagome shook her head.

That was weird.

She entered the class, immediately searching for her teacher. She had heard he was complete eye-candy but that was all. Her eyes first darted to the front of the room near the board and the teacher's desk but all she saw was some young-looking guy with white-ish hair.

Thinking that he wasn't there yet, she searched for a seat.

* * *

Sesshoumaru nonchalantly leaned against his desk that faced the class and watched the door, waiting for a certain person to enter. A certain person to the name of Kagome. Approximately 3 minutes before the bell rung to indicate class started she walked into the room. 

Sesshoumaru tried his best not to act like he hadn't seen her before and did very well, actually. This was the girl that traveled between time and helped his baka brother fight off demons and collect shards of the shikon jewel. Sesshoumaru noticed she had grown different since then…

Her hair was longer but still owned that natural slight waviness. Her face had matured more and she walked with a more confident air. He could feel her look around the class, searching for someone.

He looked her way and Sesshoumaru tried to hide his face away, not knowing why. She'd see him in about 2 or so minutes. He wondered if she had noticed him or Shippou yet and realized their true identities. He watched her sit down and stare at the front of the class with a bored expression.

Guess not.

* * *

RIIIIIIINNNG 

All the students by this time had entered class and had taken a seat; the whole room probably filled 20-30 students.

I still looked around, my eyes darting from place to place looking for the Professor. Suddenly after the sharp ringing of the bell had rung the young white-haired man casually walked to the front of the room and overlooked the class, calling names and crossing them off the list as he took roll.

This is the professor? He looked so… Kagome couldn't find the right words to describe him. He DEFINITELY was eye-candy.

He had smooth, shiny white hair that seemed to spike up naturally. (If you can't picture it, think Enishi from Rurouni Kenshin) He was tall and had a _niiice_ body. He wore a long sleeved buttoned up white top and black pants. He looked professional in a casual, young sort of way. But something felt weird…

Something about him was so familiar! Could he be the source of the familiar aura she sensed earlier? Not only was that, but something about him overall just yelling familiarity.

"Higurashi Kagome."

It was silent as Kagome continued to race through her mind, about this Mr. Taisho and the familiar aura.

"HIGURASHI KAGOME."

She was so caught up in her thoughts she had missed her name being called three times by the professor, whose voice also sounded familiar! There's something oddly strange about this!

"Oh, here!" She yelled and blushed in embarrassment.

"Miss Higurashi I suggest you pay more attention in class, just because this is the first day doesn't mean I can't start taking off points."

What a jerk.

Then it hit her.

The white hair, that cool voice, the striking facial features, his build, that oh-so familiar aura…

"SESSHOUMARU!"

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry about ending it there. I was overly eager in finishing this chapter. BTW this chapter is longer than the first, I thought ya'll would like that, heheh. 

Thanks so much for reading!

I also want to thank my reviewers: _TheLgithintheDarkness, ohgreatone, Sakurairo, lady scorpio, Okane-Tsuki, Missy Misao, Sessys-matelove, Ami, fluffychick15, SangoChan, WriterLady1031, Mori'quessir, Anastacia_

Anyways questions, praise, constructive criticism is encouraged.

**Oh and I'm a review whore. The more review the faster I'll update!**

**Hahah, so review review review.**


	3. Chapter three: Long Awaited Explanation

**Title:** We meet again

**Disclaimer: **Yeah not mine, I don't even own a car. How can I afford the whole Inuyasha series?

**Summary:** It has been one year since the shikon-no-tama was finished and Kagome has returned to modern times. She is ready to take on college at Tokyo U. but comes across familiar faces. Including one Sesshoumaru who is disguised as Kagome's professor. Kag/Sess! NOT AU

**BEFORE YOU READ: **This is not AU! Sesshoumaru and blah blah blah whoever else survived 500 years up to Kagome's time.

I'm going to be using '…' for thinking and "…" for speech from now on.

Yay! Onward!

* * *

**_Chapter Three: Long awaited explanation

* * *

_**

_**Last chapter:** "Miss Higurashi I suggest you pay more attention in class, just because this is the first day doesn't mean I can't start taking off points."_

_What a jerk._

_Then it hit her._

_The white hair, that cool voice, the striking facial features, his build, that oh-so familiar aura…_

"_SESSHOUMARU!"

* * *

_

He inwardly smirked at her flabbergasted expression.

"Miss Higurashi, you will address me as Professor Taisho or Mr. Taisho during class, _not _my first name. Understood?" He said strictly.

'What is he playing at? Does he even know I'm, well… me?'

"I said is that understood Miss Higurashi?"

Kagome decided to keep it in, noticing the whole class was looking towards her with an 'I can't believe you just yelled in his class' look.

'I'll just have to confront him with it after class.'

Then realizing she hadn't replied she immediately answered, "Err… yes I understand… Professor Taisho."

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but let out a smirk and nodded. He continued crossing off and calling out names for roll. Kagome slid into her chair out of embarrassment.

Students around her muttered things like "I can't believe she just did that!" or "Oh boy I think someone's going to get detention". Other students kept their mouths shut, not wanting to be confronted by the teacher himself. Kagome just rolled her eyes and scowled at the questions that bombarded her mind.

Questions like:

'What the hell is happening?'

'Sesshoumaru? In _my _time? As _my_ teacher?'

'A modern-looking Sesshoumaru with modern clothes and short, spunked up hair? How'd he get so… hot?'

Whoa.

Kagome didn't even _want_ to know where that last thought came from.

"Sesshoumaru… in my time." She muttered under her breath just low enough so only herself could hear.

"That's it for roll. As all of you may know now, you will call me Professor or Mr. Taisho. I will be your History teacher for this year. This year, you'll learn about…"

All eyes paid attention to him, including Kagome's. As he spoke, he spoke with a strict yet informative voice, captivating the class.

"And that's it for the introductory speech. Let's get on with our first lesson. Open your books to Lesson 1: Chapter 1, The land of the rising sun."

The lesson continued, it was pretty much an ordinary class. With a few "that's it, detention after class" or "stop passing notes!" but other than that the class moved smoothly.

'I've got to hand it to him, Sesshoumaru's not a bad teacher. Hmm, by the way… mental note: Ask Sesshoumaru WHY THE HELL he'd pick his career as a college professor.'

Kagome used about half her brain learning about the lesson and the second half thinking about Sesshoumaru. The thing that bothered her the most was how ironic this situation was! I mean it may only be merely one year for me but for him it's been more than 500 years! Never had she ever thought this would happen to her. That one morning she'd wake up and find a youkai she 'met 500 years ago' would be her college professor!

Man if this was plaguing her mind so much, she wondered how Sesshoumaru was taking it? Had he even known before this very day that she would enter his class? Maybe Sesshoumaru didn't even recognize her as the girl from 500 years ago! I mean that was _so_ long ago! Yet, there was hope.

'Hope? Hope for what!'

'C'mon Kagome, you _know_ you want him to remember you!' her other half told her.

'Whatever.'

No use in fighting about something that was partly true.

* * *

The school bell had rung a sign to tell students that their class had ended. To some students they'd have the relaxing feeling of going home, falling apart in their bed and snuggling up in their comforters with a pillow in tuck.

Well sorry to say but that wasn't Kagome.

Sure her classes were over for the day but there was still the Sesshoumaru thing. Ugh. Why come into my life _now_?

As the students shuffled out of the class, Kagome sat in her seat. She watched all the students but herself leave, she picked up her book bag and proceeded to her teacher who sat oh-so-smug on his chair.

With an eyebrow raised and a smirk playing on his face, Sesshoumaru questioned her.

'Let's play with the miko a bit, shall we?'

"Miss Higurashi is there something you wish to speak with me about?"

'WHAT! We haven't seen each other in 500 years, well on his part at least, and this is what he says to me!'

"Cut the crap Sesshoumaru!"

"Tsk tsk. Students your age really _are_ breaking your vocabulary skills with that internet of yours. And did I not make it clear to address me as your Professor?"

Ohh he could just feel the heat. Yes. Sesshoumaru: One, Kagome: Zero.

'What do I say? Maybe he really doesn't remember me! Oh what are you telling yourself, Kagome? Of course he remembers you! He's just playing with you.'

Her eyes widened and she decided to play fire with fire.

"My apologies Prof. Taisho, I only had you confused with an acquaintance of mine. He's very cold-hearted, arrogant, and egotistic. Definitely not you." She said with a sweet yet fake smile.

'How dare this woman toy with me? She dare insult this Sesshoumaru?'

"Alright, enough human. Just because we were former comrades in battle 500 years ago doesn't mean you may 'joke' with me." He said with a growl.

'Now _that's_ the Sesshoumaru I know.' Kagome smiled triumphantly.

"Nice to see you too, Sesshoumaru. Now care to explain this whole situation?"

"What's to explain, human?" He lifted a white eyebrow.

Kagome scoffed. Does he not find this the least bit ironic?

"The fact that you're my teacher and how you're living up to this time and and…"

She trailed off into other things like how his appearance has changed and what had happened over the years.

"Shush, human. I understand what you're talking about." He said with an indifferent tone.

'So this human is curious about me. Of course, she should be.'

"First of all, it's not human. It's Kagome. Ka-go-me."

"I will to address you how I want to address you."

"What! Well then I get to do the same, Fluffy-sama!" she retorted.

"It's Professor Taisho in class, and take a look around you 'Cow-go-me', we are still in class."

'Did Sesshoumaru just make a funny? Wow. He's really changed over the 500 years.'

"That's funny, FLUFFY-SAMA. I didn't know teacher's could address their students as 'human' in class."

'She's just a little spit-fire isn't she? No wonder Inuyasha would always complain about her.'

Sesshoumaru let out a very non conservative growl.

"Yeah, that's what I thought, Sesshoumaru. Now, care to explain?" She grinned, knowing she had just defeated the Lord of the Western Lands in a verbal battle, though Sesshoumaru himself would never admit to that.

He himself sighed, "Where do I begin?" in a bored manner.

"Just talk to me about what you did for 500 years!"

"You can't possibly be interested in all that, can you?" He asked rhetorically but actually received an answer.

"Believe it or not, I am. I mean, aren't you the least bit interested in _me?_"

To tell the truth, he was but he would never actually tell her. He had a reputation to keep up.

Anyways, he had already known that she had been able to travel between times since he had been aiding her in the final battle with Naraku and had come to known her better. Especially since his surrogate daughter talked endlessly about Kagome. Sesshoumaru had also been able to see the bone eaters well which allowed that free passage through time when Kagome bid her last farewell. He had come because Rin had wished him to bring her there to say goodbye to the woman she grew to love as a friend, an older sister, and a mother.

To answer her question he just shrugged and said, "I knew I would come in contact with you sooner or later after you sealed the well and returned to your own time."

"Whatever Sesshoumaru. You know you thought about me."

Kagome didn't really care about the dangers of insulting or playing around with the former feudal lord because he knew his youkai powers must've died down, and that he was not allowed to keep swords. Besides she was his student, he wasn't allowed to harm her. Think of the headlines, 'Professor at Tokyo U. savagely attacked a student of his.'

"Do you wish to ask me a question or not? If not, I shall take my leave and you will be left with a mind full of unanswered questions."

"Alright, alright."

Kagome pulled up an extra chair by Sesshoumaru's desk to make herself comfortable.

By this action Sesshoumaru just knew this would be a **long** conversation.

With a sigh he said, "Bring it on."

* * *

"So… Rin died?" She said sadly. Of course she knew that sweet little girl would someday grow old and wither she never wanted it to happen.

"She's human. Of course she would die."

Kagome solemnly nodded and was about to ask another question but was cut before she could speak as Sesshoumaru began talking again.

"Her heart still lives on. She married a prosperous man whom she had fallen in love with. She told stories about her adventures with me to her children, whom told to their own children. By then Rin had already passed away of natural reasons like old age. Her grandchildren had their grandchildren and her family line continued on and on. I cannot live a day without coming into contact with one of her kin."

"How do you know they're her kin?"

"I just do. It must be because I've been living around her blood for so long."

Kagome nodded. She decided to change the subject, she could tell this was Sesshoumaru's weak spot and noticed his expression changed into a slight sliver of gloom.

"So anyone else I might know that have lived up to this time?"

'Now we're getting somewhere. Shall I bring up Shippou or should I let her figure it out herself?'

A knock at the door disturbed his thoughts as two pairs of eyes, his and Kagome's looked at the door.

"It's unlocked." He spoke loudly, knowing exactly who it was.

The door opened almost hesitantly and out came Shippou who stood nervously, knowing Kagome was there. He shut the door and strode towards them.

"Well speak of the devil."

Kagome shifted glances between her teacher and the auburn-haired man, obviously confused.

"Oh! Miss Higurashi! Sorry to intrude on your student-teacher conversation, I'll come back later."

He blushed and turned towards the door when Sesshoumaru's voice stopped him.

"She knows, kitsune." He said seriously.

'What? I know what?'

"Will someone_ please_ tell me what's going on?" I emphasized loudly.

Shippou sighed and grabbed a chair to sit next to Sesshoumaru, opposite Kagome. He and Sesshoumaru exchanged glances as if asking each other, 'Should I start or should you?'

Shippou sucked in some air and began speaking.

"Alright, Kagome I know this may come as a shock to you but…"

He stopped awkwardly, causing a short silence between them. Kagome nodded her head in a away to tell him to continue.

"There's no correct way to say this so Kagome… Tell me, do I look familiar to you?" He asked with a tint of hope in his voice.

She shifted her head to the left, then to the right, observing his facial features.

'Nothing special or familiar here…'

Then she looked closer.

That auburn-brown hair, the strangely large green eyes which she had felt she'd seen before, that familiar aura…

This was starting to come together as well.

So Sesshoumaru knows who he is too?

Think, Kagome. Think.

…

No! It can't be!

She shook her head in disbelief, closing her eyes and thinking that when she opened them she would face nothing. But she tried and her eyes still came into contact with the older kitsune youkai before her.

'Oh no, what's that expression on her face?'

Shippou was worried but shook it off when he saw her disbelieving expression turn into a surprising grin as she leaped at him and gave him a death-threatening hug.

"I... an't… brea… agome!"

She realized he was out of breath because of her hug/bind and quickly let go only to look at his joyous face.

'She remembers me! She remembers me!' was Shippou's thought.

'I can believe he's here! They're both here!' She thought as she glanced towards Sesshoumaru.

Kagome wore a huge grin like a kid wore when they got ice cream in the park!

'Things couldn't get any better!' she thought.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat, and looked at Shippou, telling him silently to explain.

"Well, haha, Kagome… I guess you know who I am now! Have any, err, questions?"

"Of course I do! How did you become so handsome! You cutie, you must've broken so many hearts you little player!" She said as she pinched his cheeks as she used to when he was small.

Shippou blushed and ducked from Kagome's pinchy hands.

Kagome sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Oh Shippou! I missed you so much! I truly apologize and absolutely abhor myself for not watching you grow. I missed all of your moments and now look at you. A grown man." Her eyes were glazed with tears threatening to spill.

"Kagome, please don't cry. And don't berate yourself for something you couldn't help! You and I are here now, and that's all we have. And to me, that's enough."

She and he smiled genuinely, like mother and son.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and scoffed.

Insert record breaking here-

Kagome sent a glare towards Sesshoumaru.

"Thanks a lot for ruining that perfect Kodiak moment!" She spat coldly.

"You and your stupid human emotions. Let's just get on with this explanation thing, now." The white-haired youkai said in a bored tone.

"Hey! Sesshoumaru, that's not fair! Kagome hasn't seen us in a year and I haven't seen her in more that 500 so I think we deserve this quality time!" Shippou counter-attacked.

"Please. What we need now is to get over the fact it's been 500 years and get into reality." He glared at the two. "And you, Kagome shouldn't beat yourself up over this, like he said, it was your duty, you did it, and you returned home."

Kagome and Shippou were fuming inside but knew it was true and backed down.

A heatedly awkward silence followed, and Kagome cleared her throat.

"So… How did you two come together?"

'Finally a question I can answer'

Sesshoumaru began, "After you returned to the well, your other comrades Miroku and Sango returned to Kaede's village."

Shippou continued, "Five years later they were married and had children, it had been way too long and I was there to watch as they passed away. Years and years went on as I had hid in the shadows for a while, so as to not make my name known. Gradually, I was gathering information as Japan and the world's knowledge expanded. Same for Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru began to speak again, "In the early 1900's we met once again in a small youkai club away from humans. We conversed and had arranged for both of us to keep in contact with each other."

"So for the next century we kept in touch until it had been 2000 and we had remembered you traveled 500 years in time. Well it would be soon that the shard-hunting would be finished and you would return back to your time so we waited hesitantly for your return. Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru had claimed his job here at Tokyo U. as did I. It was finally 2004, and that 500 years ago you would return home and that shard hunting was complete. Sesshoumaru thought it would be too soon and you would be overwhelmed to see us again just when you got back from the feudal era for the last time to he proposed we wait till we saw you again. Well time passed and we've," he chuckled nervously at this, "sort of forgot about you until yesterday when I saw you at the student bookstore."

He sighed and finally said, "Well that's the story. A lot to take in, huh Kagome?"

Kagome nodded. She felt a feeling like no other, sort of like how a 5 year old felt after someone just explained emc2.

"That sure was… interesting." She huffed.

"Any other questions?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Surprisingly, no. Well not at the time being, atleast. I'm just so happy and overwhelmed to see you two again! Well I know I haven't had the pleasure in knowing you Sesshoumaru, but It's great to see a familiar face." She turned to Shippou, "And you… I can't believe you're standing in front of me right now." She let out a single, happy tear and quickly wiped it off.

The kitsune and Kagome embraced softly. They let go and Kagome placed a smile on her face directed to Sesshoumaru who was heading towards the door.

"Hey! You think I'm going to let you leave that easily! It may have been one year for me but five hundred years for you!" Her grin only widened as she leaped onto Sesshoumaru giving him a wide hug. Both became flushed with embarrassment as they brushed themselves off each other.

She looked at both of them and said, "How about we celebrate?"

"Celebrate what?" The white haired youkai spoke.

"Meeting each other again, what do you think! Let's get out a bite to eat, my treat!" She said happily.

"I'll pass, thank you very much." Sesshoumaru said as Kagome pouted. Shippou then retaliated, "Sesshoumaru! Don't be such a party-pooper! Kagome, I think that would be a swell idea. Would you mind if I bring along my wife and kids?"

Kagome did an oh-so-cliché sweat drop to the floor obviously missing Sesshoumaru's statement as she heard what Shippou said.

"SHIPPOU YOU'RE MARRIED? WITH KIDS?" She grabbed his ear and directed him towards the door, "You've got a lot of explaining to do, Mister."

Sesshoumaru sighed and followed them out, locking the classroom behind him.

Kagome finally let go of the grip she had on his throbbing ear lobe and straightened up.

"Alright well Shippou, you bring those kids and that wife of yours. And Sesshoumaru," She noticed out of the corner of her eye as she saw him walking down the hallway towards the parking lot. "You're not getting away that easily!"

He stopped and turned to face towards her, "Is that so?" He drawled.

"Yeah! You two are to meet me at Caesar's Pizza ((Sorry I had to think of some restaurant/food place)) in two hours. And you have to go. And yes, Shippou if you have to, beat Sesshoumaru into coming." She smiled at the last part and yelled a 'ta-ta!' to them as she skipped happily past them and towards her dorms, an excited feeling at the pit of her stomach, knowing that her life would change from this point forward.

Meanwhile, with Sesshoumaru and Shippou.

"So should _you_ tell Kouga or should I?" They said simultaneously.

* * *

**A/****N:** MUAHAHA. I'm sorry this chapter sucks. I just had to get it done!

Well now you found out a lot of things! Kouga's aliiiiiive! And Shippou has a wife and kids! As for Sesshoumaru/Kagome interaction, stay tuned for the next chapter. Evil Cackling

Ahh well, thank you so much for reading and reviewing the last two chapters! Once again, **Please review it really only takes like two minutes and it makes me feel the need to update faster.**


	4. Chapter four: How many Sons?

**Title:** We meet again

**Disclaimer: **Yeah not mine, I don't even own a car. How can I afford the whole Inuyasha series?

**Summary:** It has been one year since the shikon-no-tama was finished and Kagome has returned to modern times. She is ready to take on college at Tokyo U. but comes across familiar faces. Including one Sesshoumaru who is disguised as Kagome's professor. Kag/Sess! NOT AU

**BEFORE YOU READ: **This is not AU! Sesshoumaru and blah blah blah whoever else survived 500 years up to Kagome's time.

**Please read the author's note at the bottom.**

* * *

**_Chapter Four: How many sons?

* * *

_**

_**Last Chapter:**_

"Yeah! You two are to meet me at Caesar's Pizza ((Sorry I had to think of some restaurant/food place)) in two hours. And you have to go. And yes, Shippou if you have to, beat Sesshoumaru into coming." She smiled at the last part and yelled a 'ta-ta!' to them as she skipped happily past them and towards her dorms, an excited feeling at the pit of her stomach, knowing that her life would change from this point forward.

Meanwhile, with Sesshoumaru and Shippou.

"So should _you_ tell Kouga or should I?" They said simultaneously.

* * *

_Ring…ring…_

Sesshoumaru waited impatiently holding the phone in his hand, waiting for the person to receive the call at the other end.

_Ring…ring…_

He silently cursed Sesshoumaru for making him do the talking.

**FLASHBACK**

"I'm _not_ calling the wolf." Sesshoumaru just didn't want to deal with it. He knew that Kouga would be jumping off the walls once he muttered the two words 'Kagome's here'. Life would be better off without that action, thank you very much.

"But then that would leave me to talk to that pesky wolf! And you know how much he adores Kagome! Anyways this job should be given to you… I uhh, have to watch the kids…"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"Shippou, your kids are more than 100 years of age. I'm sure they'll be fine." He said, with his mouth in a straight line.

"But Sesshoumaruuuu." He whined.

"Stop that. My ears will overflow with that infectious whine of yours." He countered with a scowl.

Shippou would always be Shippou.

The kitsune youkai straightened up.

"Let's 'hand, paper, scissors' it." He said with a smile.

"…"

A nervous laughter escaped Shippou's mouth.

"C'mon, Sesshoumaru. This game solves anything!"

"I refuse to play your silly game." He turned to leave.

"Sesshoumaru you're forgetting something…" Shippou said seriously

"And that is?"

Shippou dangled set of car keys in his hand.

Sesshoumaru's mouth fell open.

'How did he get that? Not the Toyota Prius… He wouldn't dare.'

Shippou nervously laughed as he saw Sesshoumaru's eyes narrow, his piercing gold eyes staring straight at him and his mouth moved in a deathly way as if to say 'try me'.

Sesshoumaru stepped forward, toward the stumbling Shippou.

'Do I dare?'

He gulped down hard.

'I've got no choice.'

He ran as fast as he could towards the parking lots, using some of his demon speed. Sesshoumaru ran just as fast if not faster. Shippou yelped as Sesshoumaru grabbed his hair and pulled him back. The white-haired demon stared at him immensely and with great malevolence.

To a student passing by, this would be quite an engaging event. Students watched as the teacher and the other adult battled it out verbally. They only understood a few words and heard things like 'you have to do it!' 'I'm not doing it!' 'rock paper scissors it then!'

They noticed groups of passing students and other teachers and quickly straightened up.

"Detention for all of you if you don't get to your next class." Sesshoumaru said loud and firm.

'Even in modern times I still have power.' He smirked.

Once all students and passer-bys left the two bickering youkai alone they continued to "converse".

"C'mon Sesshoumaru!" His eyes twinkled, "I still have your keys..." Smooth, Shippou, smooth.

"Fine. Let's get the game over with then." He countered with a growl.

"Rock. Paper. Scissors!"

"Agh! Can we pretend I had paper and not scissors? Or that you didn't have rock!"

Sesshoumaru smirked as Shippou wore a small frown.

"Have fun talking to the wolf, kitsune." He smirked and said as he turned, grabbed his keys from the sulking red-haired youkai's hand and headed for his car.

'Damn. You. Sesshoumaru.'

**END FLASHBACK**

Ring... Ring… "Moshi Moshi! … Konnichiwa?"

A woman answered with a peppy voice.

Shippou could hear a faint 'who is it?' from the background.

"Hey Ayame, its Shippou."

"Shippou! How's it going?"

"Great, good! Can I speak to Kouga?"

"Sure!" He heard her yelling "Kouga get your ass over to the phone it's Shippou!" Then he heard some whining, more yelling and what sounded like a 'why'd you hit me with the remote, woman!'

Finally the other line picked up and the wolf boy himself answered, "What do you want!"

"Now is that a way to treat an old friend, Kouga?"

"You never call unless there's something… Are you trying to mooch money off me again!"

"Kouga if there's anyone who will mooch money off someone, it's you."

"Why you little-"

"Whatever. That's not why I'm calling. I've got news you'd want to hear."

"Oh really? Are you trying to get me into one of those pyramid schemes. You know they don't work, Shippou…"

"No!" His voice suddenly turned serious. "Kouga, Kagome's here."

"…What?"

"You heard me!"

"Kagome from Sengoku Jidai, Kagome? 'My Woman!' Kagome?" Shippou chuckled as he heard Ayame yell something incoherent from the other line.

"Yes, that Kagome."

Kouga snorted and said disbelievingly "I don't have time for your silly games Shippou."

"You don't believe me?"

"Of course I don't."

"Fine. Trust me or don't trust me. It's your loss if you don't. But let me just say this… I adore Kagome and I wouldn't lie about this" He said seriously and continued. "Take Ayame and meet us at Caesar's Pizza, I trust you know where that is, tonight at 5."

Shippou hung up and sighed.

'Well that wasn't so bad."

* * *

"_Kouga, Kagome's here."_

Is the Kitsune joking? No, he wouldn't…

So what if he didn't feel the same about Kagome as before? She would always be his beloved human friend even though he still had Ayame. Seeing Kagome would be a dream-come-true. After 500 years…

He smiled.

"Ayame? You don't have to cook dinner."

His wife looked bewildered.

"What? Why?" She said with a frown.

"We're having pizza tonight."

* * *

Kagome entered her dorm room and dropped her book bag. With a delightful sigh she plopped onto her bed and replayed the early day's events. 

What a day.

If someone were to ask her how she felt at the moment, the first thing she would've done was attack them and eat their head. Or something. How _dare_ they ask her how she felt? You see someone who you haven't seen in a year or so, and who hasn't seen _you_ in over _five hundred years_. By golly, how would _you_ feel?

She felt the need to italicize _everything_ at the moment.

Other than that…

She was ecstatic beyond belief! She was high up in the clouds with a bottle of joy in her hand. She could run through a tunnel of fire and her grin wouldn't lose its gleam.

Man, was she happy.

Though she was still so overwhelmed. Nothing would be the same from now on. Were Shippou and Sesshoumaru going to be a big part in her future? Of course they would. How could they not? Shippou was her little baby. Well not anymore, of course.

Then there was also Sesshoumaru… He didn't seem to change much. Exactly what she would've thought he would be in modern times. Although Kagome sort of expected him to be really super old-looking by now, she was caught by surprise when she noticed he looked the same as ever. His face with that sophisticated 'I'm in my late-twenties' modern youthfulness. And then his hair… oh my, his hair! It no longer looked like a woman's now that it was short and clean-cut. No offense or anything, she always thought he was attractive in a 'beautiful' way… but this Sesshoumaru now is hot!

'Kagome! I can't believe you just thought that! Smack!' She cleared her thoughts of that really quickly but they came back again just as fast.

She laughed at herself as sheremembered he looked like one of those guys in a Japanese Playgirl magazine.

'Kagome how would you know what guys in playgirl magazines look like?' A part of her asked curiously.

The more temper-headed part of her countered, 'It's not my fault I like to pass through the magazine section in the grocery storesometimes! You know… the workers there really need to stop getting the playgirl magazines mixed up in the Japan Weekly section.' That last part sounded too nervous for Kagome's liking.

'Sure Kagome, sure.'

I really need some therapy right now.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat on his large bed, glancing at the clock that was pinned to the wall. 

**4:15**

He glanced down at himself. Then at the clock again. Repeat this five times.

**4:16**

'Should I go?' he mentally asked himself.

He would have it tomorrow if he didn't go and Kagome would badger him about it after class.

He was asking himself the wrong question, though. Of course he would go. The real question was: _Did he want to go?_

He scowled at himself for a part of him actually did want to go and spend time with the human. He couldn't help himself. 500 years of modernizing made some part of him a little human. Just a little. Only a smidge…

**4:18**

He tapped his finger on the bed, then circled his finger on the forest-green, silk sheets.

'Hmm. I need new sheets.'

Tap, tap. Circle…

'Fuck it.'

He got up and made his way to the shower, muttering silent cursesabout a kitsune and a human.

* * *

"Aiko did you call the kids?" 

The female kitsune sighed.

"Hai, calm down. Sit down will you? Ever since you got home you've been prancing around like mad. The last time you did that was when you heard about Y2K and you were cursing the humans."

Shippou sat down beside his love and laid his head on her shoulder.

"It's just… I'm so overwhelmed! I haven't seen her in five hundred years! And she comes barging into my life once again a day ago and today she demands we celebrate our meeting! It's just…"

Aiko frowned, "You're nervous about later when the kids and I meet her, aren't you?"

Shippou looked her in the eyes.

"I just don't want her to feel bad that she wasn't there to watch me grow and to see…" he waved his hands up frantically "this all."

Shippou felt an assuring hand on his shoulder.

"She'll love it. She'll love us."

After the Kodak moment she slapped him upside the head and reprimanded him to get ready.

"I'm hungry for some pizza!"

* * *

"WHERE IS MY COMB!" 

She looked through her dresser. Never had she ever thought a simple object could be so hard to find!

Her roommate looked intimidated by Kagome at that moment. She didn't dare approach her for she might attack her! That murderous face as she tried looking for that comb looked deadly. Rawr.

Best to back away.

So Kagome was left to look for that comb all by herself. She could not, would not, leave the room with a frizzy uncombed afro! Sorry, this was not the way this girl rolls.

'Comb… COMB! WHERE IS MY COMB? That's a brush, that'll make it worse… Hmm… oh so there's where my belt is…god why does being a college student have to include being so messy and unorganized!' she thought as she rummaged through piles of… things.

Aha! It was under her… shoe? Whatever. Mental note: Organize a place to keep her combs.

She quickly combed her hair and allowed the wet locks to be dried by the air as she dressed into casual jeans and top. She covered herself modestly with a jean jacket and put the finishing touches as she fitted her feet into her shoes. Kagome grabbed the car keys and her purse as she headed outside to the parking lot.

She entered her not-too-shabby old Toyota and drove to the closest Caesar's Pizza. She hoped to god that they met her up at the right one. She parked and glanced at her watch.

**5:13**

She cursed herself and muttered incoherent things about messes and stupid combs as she made her way into the restaurant.

Why am I always late?

* * *

Sesshoumaru hated himself for many things. One of them was for always arriving first at engagements such as so. Oh how boring! 

Waiting for people who usually arrived 10+ minutes after he. Cannot people make arrangements and actually abide them?

He scowled as he sat alone at the large table. The sounds of families and children conversing and joking and comparing whose pizza slice was the cheesiest _almost_ made his ears bleed. Almost.

Of all places! She could've set it up in a high-class restaurant, sure it would've costed a few extra bucks, it was better than this place. He didn't even like pizza that much. Oh what was he kidding? He had to admit, pizza was one of the few produces he could've appreciated from humans. That was why he tried to stay away from places such as so.

The tasty goodness of cheese, toppings of pepperoni, some olives, don't forget the bell peppers! Sesshoumaru couldn't help but drool at the thought that he would soon have a bite of that delicious-

He felt a tissue being thrown at him. He glared at the wolf youkai who threw the wretched thing. If looks could kill, Sesshoumaru would've mutilated half of Japan by now. And then some.

"You might want to clear some of that drool, Maru." He frowned at himself as he did notice that a glob of wetness rolled down his mouth.

"Kouga." He growled. He noticed his wife, and acknowledged her, "Ayame."

"So wait, Shippou told you, too?"

He rolled his eyes, "I was the second to know, half-wit."

"Hey, I didn't know! Anyways, I'm surprised you came…" He trailed off; knowing Sesshoumaru and Kagome weren't exactly in best terms before.

"I would never receive the end of it if I hadn't had come." He replied non-chalantly.

"Oh? Explain."

Sesshoumaru explained to both about how Shippou told him and how he found Kagome in one of his classes early that day.

"Did I hear my name?"

Speak of the devil. And he will come…

…with his wife…

…and 9 of his sons.

"Hey!"

The Kitsune looked around and frowned.

"Kagome's not here yet?"

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Obviously."

Shippou rolled his eyes and took a seat next to his wife. Kouga got the idea and he and Ayame took a seat near them. Shippou's nine sons followed.

'Well at least he didn't bring all 23 sons… or was it 37? With Shippou, he never knew. Do they not know when to stop mating? And have they no idea on how to use protection?' The white-haired demon shook his head.

Once everyone was settled they conversed a bit with some 'how are you doing?' 'how are the kids?'. Well actually that was just Aiko and Ayame.

Shippou, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru conversed quite awkwardly.

"How was your day?"

"Oh the usual, I got to see someone who I haven't seen in oh say five hundred years." Sesshoumaru replied nonchalantly.

"Can you be any more of a jerk?"

"…yes."

"…"

Meanwhile Shippou's 9 kids fought over the breadsticks and buffalo wing appetizers.

Sesshoumaru checked his watch.

**5: 15**

He sighed disdainfully and got up to leave until he heard a voice.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! Sesshoumaru Taisho you sit your ass back down right now!"

'Finally she's here.'

He scowled and sat back down.

"About time, woman. You know, when you make appointments such as so you really must-" He stopped.

Kagomewas too dumbstruck to notice his comment.

"K-K-KOUGA?"

"Kagome! Yeah, it's me!" The wolf replied sheepily.

Kagome twitched. Twitch, twitch. Then…

…faint.

* * *

She heard voices calling out to her. Hmm… 

Something smells like pizza.

She opened her eyes.

"What the?"

Earlier moments came back to her. 'Oh yeah.'

She noticed wolf-boy was speaking to her.

"Umm… Surprise!" He said with a nervous laugh.

Ayame hit him upside the head, looking at him like 'great going you loser!'

Kagome looked around. She found herself sitting onto a chair, around the huge table were 9 kids that looked like Shippou. She saw Shippou and another woman with him who Kagome thought to be his wife. Sesshoumaru sat next to her, his hand on her back. She blushed at that.

She noticed Ayame, the girl she meet 500 years ago who claimed she was to be Kouga's wife. What was she doing here? And then she noticed wolf-boy himself.

"Kouga!"

She leaped onto him and gave him a hug. Never had she thought she'd be giving him a hug without him giving one to her first!

She let go and sat back down.

"What… what are you doing here!"

"Shippou called! He said you were here! And you are. Kagome you don't know how thrilled I am to see you again! Five hundred years!"

Kagome laughed and smiled, "I missed you too!"

Everyone, except Sesshoumaru that is, smiled and 'aww'd at the display before them. The inu-youkai simply rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

Kagome scowled at him.

Sesshoumaru glared back.

Repeat.

The glaring contest seemed to have been going on for an hour, actually 5 minutes in which Shippou had ordered 6 large pizzas.

The order came and the smell seemed to call to Sesshoumaru. He resisted the smell and kept glaring at Kagome.

'This Sesshoumaru will not lose.'

"Uhh… the pizzas are here."

"Yeah, Kagome shouldn't we be celebrating instead of, uh, having glaring contests?"

That seemed to attract Kagome's attention and she turned away from him, cursing Shippou for making her lose.

'I'll have to thank the Kitsune later.' Sesshoumaru thought.

Everyone reached for a slice of pizza.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru seemed to make a grab for the same one, their fingers brushing each others.

Sesshoumaru smirked at Kagome's blushing face as he allowed her to take the slice.

They don't call it chivalry for nothing.

She turned away to eat her slice. Obviously still blushing.

'How cute.'

'…Did this Sesshoumaru just use the adjective, cute?'

He shook it off and picked a slice of pizza. The warm, cheesy taste pleased him.

He found himself eating the whole thing in three bites. He grabbed for another. And another. And… well let's just say they had to order three more large pizzas, just for him.

* * *

"So Shippou, are you going to introduce me to your family or am I going to have to do it myself?" Kagome smiled. 

"This is my wife Aiko" he introduced, who she shook her hand and smiled. Shippou pointed to his nine sons, "These are nine of my thirty-one sons." His sons waved and greeted Kagome as they took bites out of their pizzas.

'Hmm, so it _was_ 31.' Sesshoumaru thought.

Kagome seemed to choke on her coke. ((Haha, choke on her coke. Sorry, just had to laugh at that!))

"Thirty-one!"

Shippou and Aiko nervously laughed.

Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear, "Kitsune youkais like to have their fun."

'Did… Did Sesshoumaru just make a joke?' Kagome thought.

'Did I just make a joke?' He thought.

Kagome chuckled but let it go and said to Shippou, "You kitsunes sure like to have your fun."

Sesshoumaru saw her winking at him and couldn't help but smile.

"Anyways, Kouga…" kagomt turned to wolf-boy anf Ayame and asked them how they've been doing, how they got together, how they were... etc.

"So when do I get to meet your kids?" She smiled. 'I sound like an over eager grandmother!'

"Maybe you already have… she goes to your school."

Kagome was interested. "Oh, really? Describe her!"

"She has long brown hair which is usually in braids. She's tall and skinny. Her name's Kumi and I think she's a freshman like you." Ayame replied.

"Hmm… sounds like my roommate."

* * *

**A/N:** Homigawd! That was loooong. Well atleast in the way I write. Hahah. Well not a lot of action in this chapter. I'm still bringing up the characters and all that junk. 

**IMPORTANT:** As I have said before, I have almost **no** idea how College life is. So bear with me. Just pretend this is all high school or something. I'm weird like that. Anyways…

I'm so surprised at the reviews I've gotten! Wow! You guys really rock!

Also; thanks for reading my other story if you did! And if you didn't you should! Haha, it's fun like that.

Anyways, you know what to do my dah-lings! points to the button below

**:D**


End file.
